The Family in the Cell
by nessiebones
Summary: Donna becomes a Time-Lady when her memories return and after being reunited with The Doctor they crash land on a planet where they meet Jenny and Nova. Donna/10 pairing


_Hi everyone this is the first in my family series; I'm writing this as I LOVE the 10__th__ Doctor and I feel he should have a happy ending. Donna is my favourite companion, her and the Doctor together are AMAZING!  
I don't own anything that you recognise but I own anything you don't,  
BBC own Doctor Who not me. Also there is a small Twilight reference so I own that either, that's SM  
I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy it  
Reviews are nice...hint...hint_

_Set after Journeys End; None of the specials happened _

Prologue

Donna Noble rubbed her temples as she woke up, this was this was the third time this week that she had that dream, and each time she had woken up with a throbbing headache and her heart would ache, almost as if it was ripping in half. But the weird thing was as soon as she woke up the dream was forgotten, all except a noise, a sort of warping noise, but Donna was too tired to try and pin point the source noise right now.

She got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. She looked awful, her hair was stuck to her face with sweat and due to her lack of sleep the bags under her eyes were becoming more pronounced.

"Donna...Donna...sweetheart, are you alright" her Grandfather said from the door

"Yeah Gramps, just the dream again" she replied

"Oh okay, do you want a cup of tea?" he asked

"Ta Gramps that will be nice, I'll meet you downstairs"

"Okay darling"

Donna washed her face and tied up her hair, the headache had subsided but was still there, and the pain in her chest had grown. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen table where her Grandad was waiting with two cups of tea, she sat at the table.

"So Gramps, did I wake you?" she asked

"Yeah, but I'm a light sleeper, you were only talking in your sleep...drink your tea darling before it gets cold"

"Yes mother" she replied with a smile, she lifted the tea to her lips and breathed in the aroma, she instantly felt better, and wide awake,

"So Gramps, I'm just going to watch a bit of telly, you wanna watch?" she asked putting her tea down, not a drop drunk

"Nah, you go ahead sweetheart I need at least another hour"

"'kay Gramps" she said walking into the lounge

Wilf stared after her, _she's remembering _he thought, tears began to sting in his eyes; he was going to lose his little girl,

A scream erupted from the lounge, and Wilf was there before he could say

"DONNA!"

He was expecting to see her head in her hands, but she was on the floor clutching her chest,

"DONNA"

"Granddad it hurts" she gasped

"Don't worry darling, I'll phone 999" he replied

"NO...phone" she said through gritted teeth, "phone...The...Doctor"

"What! NO you can't remember!"

"I can now" she smiled

"What? How did you?"

"Simple really, the ....memories...the time...lord...memories have...altered my......bio...logy...aahhh"

"It's alright, I'm phoning him" he said as he reached for his phone, Donnas' gasps always in his ears, he was glad Sylvia had gone to Paris with her friends

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello?" an energetic voice said

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR!"

"Wilf, is that you?"

"Doctor you need to get here NOW!"

"Why? Is it Donna?"

"Yeah, she's changing, she said it's a...erm...a..."

"What Wilf?"

"Gramps give me the phone!" he nodded and gave it to her

"Oi Spaceman, get your arse here, NOW! I don't know how to.......aahhh regenerate!"

"Donna? What?"

"Now spaceman I can't hold it off all day"

She chucked the phone on the floor as the pained increased, the warping sound from her dream was now ringing in her ears, The TARDIS materialised in front of her and The Doctor stepped out; just like her dream.

He ran to her, taking her in his arms

"Donna stop fighting it! Just let it happen"

"But it hurts!" she screamed

"I know, I know just stop fighting, let it explode"

He leant forward and kissed her forehead, and then he stared deep into her eyes

"You can do it Donna, my brilliant Donna" he smiled

Donna looked back in to his dark eyes, and saw the universe, her dull human senses were changing, and the ripping in her heart grew more intense,

"Donna just stop"

And she did, she let it explode inside of her, and her heart ripped apart, and she erupted in a mass of gold light in The Doctor's arms

Chapter 1: A Time Lady?

Doctor POV

I watched as Donna was consumed by the familiar golden light for regeneration, I couldn't believe eyes, the chances for this happening were at least 7 billion to 1, but it was happening, the biological metacrisis was repairing itself, changing Donna into a Time Lady, so her mind could cope with my memories, I could sense her like I used to sense The Master and the other Time Lords, I could feel her pain, her heart was ripping in two.

"What have you done to her?" Wilf shouted from behind me

"For once Wilfred my old man I did absolutely nothing, well their my memories, but Wilf she will remember" I said joyfully, _I won't be alone anymore_

"But she said her biology was changing"

"Yes she did, she's becoming like me, a Child of Gallifrey," I said in wonder, _I can't believe it _

I stroked her forehead as the light faded, I felt her temperature getting cooler form 37.5°C to a time-lordly 29.9°C, I took the stethoscope from my pocket and placed on the left side of her chest, that heart was beating fine, I moved it to the right, this heart was beating but very slowly; which is understandable

"Wilf, could you get some tea please?" I asked

"Now just wait a minute, you alien Martian man, and there is no time for that!"

"No it'll help" I looked at him quickly then back to Donna "I promise"

"Doctor..." Donna mumbled

"I'm here Donna" _always_

"You........are in..................so...much.......trouble"

"I know" I kissed her head again "I'm sorry" tears began filling my eyes "I missed you so much Donna"

She opened her blue eyes which now were mixed with green and purple

"I missed you too" she smiled, I leant down and placed one peck on her lips, I felt her connection become stronger

"What was that for?" she asked sitting up

I stayed silent and she dropped the subject

"So what now?" we both asked, I felt hope when I looked into her eyes

"Can I stay with you?" she asked sending unknown fear through the connection

I nodded and cupped her cheek "Forever" I kissed her head again,

"Right then tea, here we are" Wilf said placing the tray on the table

"Thank you" I took a mug and gave it to Donna, "this will make you feel better" she nodded and took a sip

"Better?" I asked suddenly worried,

"Much Thank you" she down the mug and replaced it on the table, then turned to me and smiled,

SLAP! That I wasn't expecting. "OW! DONNA" SLAP!

"OI! STOP IT" I begged

"YOU WIPED MY MEMORIES" She shouted as her slapped me again

"Now Donna, stop it he saved your life" Wilf pleaded

OW! My face was stinging

"AND YOU" she said standing up and pocking him in the chest, "LET HIM"

"I'm sorry" Wilf and I said at the same time

"GOOD!" she said her hands on her hips "now I want a bigger bathroom in the TARDIS" she stated with a smug smile

I just nodded

"Good now Gramps I'm going to phone mum, then pack, 'kay, keep him busy" she said pointing at me, then skipping out the room

I felt Wilf gaze on me as I stared at the floor, we just stood in silence, I glanced up and at once wished I hadn't, his look was filled with protective anger

"Wilf..." I mumbled

"You listen to me Doctor, if she wants to go I won't stop her but if you hurt her again, I swear..." he said through gritted teeth staring right at my eyes

"I won't" I promised "Wilf she's like me now, you know,"

"An alien?" he asked

I nodded "a Time-Lady"

"A Time-Lady?"

"Yes, so she won't age, she'll live hundreds for years, and if she'll let me I'll protect her till my hearts stop beating" I stated

"do you love her?" he asked, but I honestly didn't know how to answer, when Donna left I had felt it more than when Rose left, and I knew that I had deeply cared for Rose and at the time I had thought it was love, but I couldn't tell her, she was not the one I had search the universe for, But was Donna?

"Well do you? If you break her heart..."

"Hearts" I corrected but I still didn't answer

"Well?" he asked after a few moments of silence

"I don't know" I said plainly and he seemed to understand

He walked right up to me and lifted my face so I had to look at him

"you promise me that you will look after her, now and a million years from now, you won't just abandon her, when you get bored, I won't be around forever but if she will, I need to know she'll be safe, Promise me Doctor, you'll show her the stars forever and if you do love her, you'll never hurt her"

I stared into the old man's eyes and I knew I would protect Donna forever

"Yes, I promise, forever" I replied

He nodded then sat on the sofa

"Good" he said "now go and help her pack, but no funny business, not under my roof"

I smiled he was so much like Donna, "yes sir" I said saluting

I walked up to Donnas' bedroom and knocked on the door

Chapter 2: A New Start

Doctors POV

Donna opened the door with a top in one hand and her phone in the other, "mum...look listen...I'm different...no... I have not dyed my hair...I'm not human anymore..." I stepped into the room, clothes were thrown everywhere.

"No mum I'm leaving and you can't stop me" she finally stated ending the call and throwing the phone on the bed

"We need to leave before she gets back" she stated

"Too right we do I've already been slapped by one Noble I don't need another" I smiled

She hit my arm

"That's for being cheeky" she looked me up and down "you're a mess" she stated

It was true I hadn't shaved in a while and stubble was coating my face, I had also lost weight due to my loss of appetite,

She stroked my face and uttered a single sentence in Gallifreyan, "_it's good to see your face"_

"_Yours too" _I replied kissing her head again

"That's all I know" she said embarrassed "I heard you say it in the TARDIS once"

"I'll teach you, after all it's your language too now" I smiled with a wink

"I know, how weird is that I have two hearts, look" she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest so I could feel her two hearts beating

"I know the same as me" I took her hand and placed it on my chest

"It's weird" I nodded in agreement

"Can you feel me in your head_?_" I asked, she nodded

"It's like your apart of me"

"I know, I feel you stronger because I have looked into the Untempered Schism, but once I find another way, you'll feel what I feel" I assured her

She nodded then turned to pack the last few items into her large suitcase

"Most of your stuff is still on the TARDIS" I reminded her

"I know hence the light packing" she said smiling, "now tell me, now I'll a Time-lady do I have to wear the same clothes or is that just you"

"No it's just me"

"good because I wouldn't have done it anyway" she gestured to the suitcase "I'm going to say goodbye to Grandad you take that to the TARDIS I'll meet you there" she turned to leave but then quickly placed a small kiss on my lips like I had done downstairs, then she was out the door.

"Well, that's good" I said to myself

I picked up the large suitcase only to put it back down again, so I dragged it to the TARDIS, which had luckily moved to just outside Donnas' room, the door already open, I smiled dropping the suitcase in the console room, The TARDIS would move it,

Donna came through the door not too long later, shutting the door behind her,

She turned to me with tears in her eyes

"What Donna?" I asked hugging her

"I can hear her, I mean I could hear her before but now............wow"

I nodded "I know, just embrace her, she's missed you just as much as I have"

I kissed the top of her head as we stood

"So spaceman" she said turning to look at me "what's with all the kissing?" she asked with a smile

I tensed; did she not want me to? Did she not feel the same? What was I feeling?

"I .... Erm.... don't know...... I guess it felt right" I stammered

And to my surprise she nodded

"Yes it does" she replied pecking my lips again before leaving my embrace

"So?" I started "where to?"

She shook her head and yawned "later I need sleep"

"'kay" I said flipping random switches "there all set, we're orbiting the Earth ready to go..."

She smiled and held out her hand which I took, we walked through the corridors of the TARDIS to her room which was now next to my room,

She opened her door, "a new start in the morning spaceman"

I nodded "a new start" I kissed her lips again, not wanting to scare her I kept it as a peck

"Goodnight Doctor" she said simply

"_Goodnight Donna"_ I replied in Gallifreyan

She shut door,

I was alone in the corridor, and for the first time in many years I felt hope

A new start, I was looking forward to that

Chapter 3: A Crash Landing

Doctor POV 

Knock, knock

I awoke from my sleep to hear knocking at my door, I threw off my covers and went to the door and opened it, to see Donna standing there

"Finally, come on breakfast is on the table" Donna said walking to the kitchen, but half way there she shouted "nice boxers" and started laughing

I looked down, I had gone to sleep in just my boxers which were covered in clocks and had the caption '_No Time to Waste'_ under each clock, and I blushed and quickly put on a white t-shirt and a pair of joggers

I whistled as I walk to the kitchen, when I got there I leant against the arch of the doorway and watched Donna.

She was bubbling with energy as she spread butter on her toast, she was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown and matching slippers, she turned catching me staring, I hoped I just hadn't earned a slap

"Enjoying the view spaceman" she asked

I nodded ever so slightly "you know " I said moving to place my hands on her hips "you're like me now space-girl" I leant in to kiss her just stopping to whisper "I really missed you Donna Noble" she smiled against the kiss; which was again just a peck

"I missed you too Doctor" she said before she kissed me again "even if I didn't remember you, it felt like a part of me was missing" she kissed me one more time before she sat at the table eating her toast.

I sat opposite her, "so where are we going today?" I asked

"I don't know, how about we hit a few random buttons and see where it takes us?" she suggested

"Sounds great" I replied before taking a bite of my toast "mmm marmalade"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me about Gallifrey?"

I beamed "of course I can I'll teach you everything, my lovely time lady"

"Even how to drive the TARDIS"

I tensed, "yes but slowly, it's very complex"

"Fine" she said smugly "So?" she asked feeling slightly embarrassed "what is this thing between us?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm not sure"

"What do you want it to be?" she asked

"I haven't felt this way before Donna" I admitted

"How about we just carry on and see where we end up?" she suggested

I nodded "but I don't want you to feel as if we have to be together just because we're the last" I said panicky

"Don't worry, I haven't felt this way before either, I'm not going anywhere" she reassured as she leaned across the table

I smiled as she kissed me, a bit longer than a peck but our mouths remained shut

"Go and get dressed and will head out" I said when we parted

She nodded and left the kitchen, I followed slowly behind,

I went to my room and laid out another brown suit, blue shirt and a burgundy t-shirt; I couldn't be bothered with a tie today, I got plain boxers and socks, I wasn't gonna let Donna make fun of me. I also picked out a pair of white converses then went to have a shower.

I let the hot water relax the muscles in my back and shoulders as my thoughts drifted to Donna, was I really falling in love with her? I wondered what she was doing, she was probably in the shower... my blood was beginning to run south with those types of thoughts and I quickly turned the water very cold so any thoughts were immediately disrupted, I wash quickly and turned off the shower.

I grabbed a towel and tied it around my hips; I had not had thoughts like that for a long time. I quickly got dressed, cleaned my teeth and gelled my hair then sat on the end of my bed, my head in my hands, trying to banish thoughts I knew I shouldn't be having.

It wasn't as if I hadn't had these thoughts before. But since I had left Gallifrey, I had denied myself any of _that_, and as a result my sex life had been non-existent.

All of _that_ just reminded of why I had left Gallifrey in the first place, Love was never an emotion that was taken into consideration. Marriages were arranged and mine was no different, I didn't know what love was, but I had read about it and I thought I loved my wife, and that she loved me, we had had two children; a girl and a boy. But I didn't push an arranged marriage for either of them; and I think my wife had always resented me for it. I always had to be different; it was a common argument.  
My wife had left me shortly after our son had had a daughter, our granddaughter. Nova had given me hope, a way out of the pain I was feeling,

I didn't see my wife again till our daughter had given birth to a daughter too; Suzan like Nova had helped me when I saw my wife in the arms of another. The look she had given him, she had never given to me; in hers eyes I saw love.

My wife bonded this man; it was to link them through regenerations. I had not gone to the ceremony, that had been the day I left; I had given my children and grandchildren ways to get in contact with me, then I ran, I ran and I had cried, I had seen a TARDIS and taken the chance. I stole it and never looked back.

Now I was falling in love, did I look at Donna the way my wife had looked at him?

Suzan had travelled with me when she was old enough; she was running too, it was comforting to think I wasn't the only one that was different,

Nova however had been banned from seeing me, although whenever she could, she sneaked away and called. Her dad, my son had been training her to fight; in the upcoming war; ever since she was five years old. She was scared,  
I had been there when she looked into the Untempered Schism; she had run, just like me. She had cried in my arms that day; her dad had been angry that she had run. I however was proud. I had given her a necklace, an heirloom of mine.

"Doctor? Doctor you there?" Donnas' voice broke me out of my trance

"Yeah I'm just coming" I replied grabbing my coat and walking to the door,

Donna was standing outside the door dressed in a purple dress and leggings with Ugg boots; I kissed her then dragged her to the console leaving all my worries in my room.

"Right then Donna 'space-girl' Noble hit a switch then 'ALLONS-Y'" I shouted hitting a few random bits and bobs

"ALLONS-Y" she agreed hitting a random switch

The TARDIS column began to glow green and move, then suddenly all the lights went out, and the whole TARDIS began to shake; all the screens went blank.

We were crashing

I grabbed Donna and held on to the console,

The TARDIS crash landed knocking us to the floor

Chapter 4: Surrendering 

Doctor POV 

I leaped up and checked the controls, hitting, flipping and whacking random things

"Nothing" I declared throwing my hands up in defeat "she's just stopped"

I turned to find Donna sitting on the floor looking up at me, a thoughtful look on her face

"Can I have a look?" she asked

"Sure, I'll check the monitors" the screens were blank, nothing was working but the TARDIS wasn't dead I could still hear her

_Doctor we are not leaving this planet until fate takes its course_

"What is that supposed to me?" I shouted to the ceiling

"Doctor leave the TARDIS alone!" Donna scolded "you're acting like a six year old"

I pouted "a cute six year old?"

"No, an irritating one" she smiled

"Can you at least tell us where we are?"

_Zaron 4_

"Zaron 4, ZARON 4, do you have any idea what will happen if anyone there finds out what we are?"I shouted

"What?" Donna asked her voice, she could feel my fear through our connection

I quickly hugged her "Don't worry I won't them hurt you" I kissed the top of her head "I promise"

"Why are we here?" I asked The TARDIS

_Protocol 37_

"37...That's not possible!" I exclaimed,

_I sensed it, so the protocol was activated _

"What is it?" Donna asked

"The search for Gallifreyan life forms" I nodded at her puzzlement "I set it up after the time war I was hoping that someone had..." I stopped when the pain of the memory was too much

Donna sensed it, "it's alright I'm here" hugging her tighter I wiped a tear

"What's out there?" she asked

I took a deep breath "Zaron 4 is home to the Zavarons, a very old race, the oldest after the Time-Lords, they hated us, as we never took control, they are powerful and a bunch of sadists, but they are very superstitious, they think that humiliating a Time-Lord asserts their power, good luck, if a Child of Gallifrey is here, they will be treated like a slave, no a pet, they'll be beaten day after day"

"What are we going to do?"She asked

"If a Time-Lord is here we can't we leave, but we will get caught it's a certainty, they could hurt you" I couldn't bear the thought of Donna getting hurt

"Doctor we have a duty, what if you know them? We'll go together; if I get hurt then well I get hurt"

"I promised your Grandad I would protect you, Donna it will be worse for you they could.........I can't lose you again"

She stared at me, poker face.

"I know" she kissed me for a long moment "I can't lose you either"

I nodded and took a deep breath,

"Okay, we'll go" I said briefly,

She smiled "thank you"

"But promise me that if you see me get hurt you'll let happen"

"Doctor..."

"NO promise me Donna" I ordered staring into her eyes slightly hypnotic

"No, only if you do the same for me"

"NO"

"NO"

"Donna, No" I stated, final

"Fine come on lets go" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door,

"Wait!" I said reaching I my pocket, "leave your key" I placed mine on the console "I don't want them getting in" she nodded and place her key next to mine.

"She better let us back in" she smirked stroking the console

"Yeah she will" I winked and thought to the TARDIS _I hope you know what you're doing?_

_Yes I do, everything will end fine_

_It's not the ending I'm worried about_

I glanced at Donna who nodded and we walked to the TARDIS door

I placed my hand on the door and braced to push, but I looked at Donna

"Ready?" I asked asking myself as well as her

She nodded and I pushed.

We had landed in some sort of court yard, In front of us was a large cream and white palace made of abstract shapes, but it still looked beautiful, the marble like stone reflected the light purple sky.

Guns were pointed at us from a semi-circle of soldiers, their purple and black armour shone in the sunlight. Both Donna and I raised our hands, "Quickest capture ever" Donna whispered

"We surrender" I said through gritted teeth

One of the helmeted heads gestured to another, who came forward tied my hands behind my back, another soldier tied Donnas'; she was being as silent as I.

"Take them to the Centre" a soldier ordered

We were pushed through the back of the courtyard leaving the TARDIS behind into a small white square building, the inside was white and looked like a medical room; where a Zavaron male was sitting at some sort of computer, he stood as we walked in, and I felt Donnas' surprise, The Zavaron looked like a human except for his eyes, his eyeballs were blue, his irises where black and his pupils were white.

A soldier spoke "suspected Time-scum Healer Dean"

The Healer nodded, and reached into the pocket of the long green coat he was wearing and pulled out a stethoscope, normally in this situation me and Donna would be blabbing our mouths off, but we both remained silent,

"The male first" the Healer said and a soldier pushed me forward,

"Name?" Healer Dean asked

I stayed silent

"Name?" he asked again with a little more forcefulness

"John Smith" I answered bluntly, I wasn't going to tell them my title, and I wanted to put off beatings for as long as possible

"Good, I don't like addressing patients as 'you', Jackson please lift up John's shirt"

The soldier holding me lifted up my shirt and t-shirt until my chest was exposed, Healer Dean placed the stethoscope on my right side then my left and nodded to Jackson who lowered my shirt, Healer Dean placed the stethoscope on the table, and took a scalpel from his pocket

"Turn him around" he ordered and Jackson did

"Flex your fingers John"

He took my index finger and made a small cut and started counting

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 7, seven seconds" he announced

I winced when I realised that he was counting how long it would take to heal

"Positive, move him to a chair" the Healer order, Jackson shoved me to a chair and tied my bound hands to it.

"Female, what is your name?" he asked Donna

"Donna" she answered quickly never taking her eyes off me

Luckily the healer did not lift up her top, he simply rested the stethoscope over it, her right side then her left, the guard holding her did not wait to be told to turn her around, I looked away as the healer sliced her finger, I turned back as he counted

"1, 2, 3, 4, four seconds, Positive sit her next to John" I smiled at her as her guard sat her beside me.

The Healer spoke to the soldier in charge, who had removed is helmet

"Both are children of Gallifrey Captain, I'll leave you to question" with that the Healer left

The Captain turned to face us, his eyes full of smugness

"So Time-Scum, your real names" he said staring at me

"You first" I spat

The captain smiled and backhanded me across the face,

"Oi!" Donna Shouted

"Shut it female, now male your name!"

I stared at his face

"The Doctor, I'm The Doctor and this is Donna" I said through gritted teeth

"Your kind aren't welcome here Time-Lord"

"I think I realise that, Zavaron"

That earned me another slap

"There's reason your race didn't survive, you're weak"

He glance at his soldiers, "Jackson get The Doctor and Donna clothes, then inform the Emperor"

"Yes sir" Jackson said as he left

"Johnson, search their pockets, you know how the Emperor enjoys the trinkets they carry" The Captain ordered

Johnson stood forward and searched through my pockets; by the time Jackson had returned the pile of "trinkets" on the table was very large and at the top of the pile sat my sonic screwdriver

"Stand them up" the Captain ordered and we were forced to our feet and our hands unbound

The clothes were shoved into our hands, "Change" and every soldier except the Captain turned away

Donna looked at me in horror, "it's alright" I assured her as I took a step in front of her, "you go first, I won't let him look" I said with a wink

She hit my arm "not the time, but thank you"

I turned away and stared the Captain in the face, "Why are we changing?" I asked him

"The Emperor enjoys showing off the spoils of his prisoners"

I stayed silent I felt sick, call it arrogance but there was a reason that our two races did not get along.

Donna tapped my shoulder, I turned to see her in a long sleeved beige top and matching beige trousers, on her feet were sandals

"Your turn" she said passing her clothes to the Captain

I took off my trench coat and threw it the Captain then removed my shirt and t-shirt exposing my chest, I threw the clothes to the Captain and quickly put on an identical top to Donnas'.  
I took off my socks and trainers and gave placed them on the table, finally I took a deep breath and unzipped my trousers, I was thankful Donna was facing the other way, I put on the matching beige bottoms and sandals, then I turned to pick up my shoes and quickly grabbed my sonic screwdriver off the top of the pile of trinkets and shoved it up my sleeve.

Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed, as I handed over my trousers and shoes the Captains hand grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve

"Nice try Time-lord" removing the screwdriver.

"Take them to the others in the cell" he ordered

Soldiers grabbed us, and forced us forward. We were lead back through the courtyard where the TARDIS no longer stood and into the palace. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, the guards lend down a few stairs and a dark corridor, no sun was shining through the windows. At the end of the corridor there was a guard; who handed Donna a blanket and opened the cell door, the soldiers behind us shoved us through the door, in to the cell.

The door slammed behind us and I took Donnas' hand. The cell was dark the only light coming from a small window in the door, I took a deep breath and sensed not one time-lord and two. As my eyes adjusted I saw two figures against the far wall; asleep.

"Doctor come let's sit down, it's getting cold" said Donna pulling me to the opposite wall to the figures. I sat down first then pulled her on to my lap and covered us both with the blanket.

"How's your face?" she asked stroking my hand

"Fine, thank you for keeping your promise"

"I said OI" she corrected

I laughed and kissed her head "you did"

She turned slightly and placed her head against my chest

"Do you know them?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders "I can't see their faces, their presence is familiar though"

"Doctor?"

"Hmm"

"These clothes are awful"

I chuckled "their slave clothes, what you expected?"

"I suppose it's better than a sack"

"Yeah" I hugged her a little closer "come on, let's go to sleep, we'll need our strength"

"We just got up!"

I chuckled again "I know, but what else can we do?"

"Oh I can think of a few things" she said seductively

"Oh really?"

"Yep" and she kissed me quickly "but if you want to go to sleep that's cool, night Spaceman"

I took a deep breath and kissed her just as she had kissed me but for a little longer "_Goodnight Donna"_

I felt her settle on my chest, her breathing steady, I stared at the figures on the opposite wall, one was sitting in the corner; resting their head against the wall while the other used the first one's legs as a pillow. They each had a blanket. They both looked like children.

The one rested against the wall stirred and looked right at me, and seemed to smile, they whispered _hello_ in Gallifreyan and then fell asleep. I smiled to myself, pulled Donna a little closer and closed my eyes.

Sleeping with Donna in my arms, I could get used to this.

Chapter 5: Familiar Faces

Doctor POV

I awoke to speaking, but I didn't open my eyes, Donna was still asleep on my chest, so I pretended to sleep while I listened,

"Jen, let them sleep, in fact let me sleep the sun isn't even up yet"

"Come on Nov, I wanna talk to them"

"No Jen let me sleep"

"Is it him? Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes now go to sleep!"

"Is there a presentation tomorrow?"

"You mean today"

"Yeah well is there?"

"No luckily"

"Let me take it at the next one?"

"No"

"Nov"

"No I'm not discussing it; you're my responsibility I don't want you getting hurt"

"Technically I'm your aunt"

"I'm older and I've been trained to take it"

"So have I"

"Being made with the information already in your head doesn't count, now go to sleep"

"Nova"

"Jenny go to sleep"

And with that they were silent, I hardly was breathing, could it be? Nova? Jenny? I let the thoughts run through my head as I fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

***

Donna POV 

I spoke up when the morning sun shone through the door; I was still in The Doctor's arms something I really could get used to. I sat up taking the blanket off me and putting it just on The Doctor.  
I stared and The Doctor's face which was in a weird dreaming frown, I smiled at his face

"He was talking in his sleep I'm surprised it didn't wake you up" a voice said from behind me; startling me

"sorry "it said again, I turned around and saw one of the two figures I saw last night starring at me smiling, she looked about 15 and was wearing the same sort of clothes as me, she was a brunette but that was all I could tell in the low light, she was sitting against the wall like The Doctor and a blonde headed girl was using her legs as a pillow

"I'm Nova" she said very friendly

"Donna" I replied

"He was saying your name, it woke me up" she laughed

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it's sweet, how long have you two been together?"

"A year" I said before I could stop myself "sort of"

"Cool, you two suit each other"

We both smiled and sat in silence but it wasn't awkward

"We'll have to wake them up shortly, breakfast will be here soon and it's horrible cold"

"What's it like here?"

She didn't answer right away

"As long as I keep Jen safe it doesn't matter what it's like" she stated sounding just like The Doctor

She carefully folded the her blanket into a pillow and placed it under 'Jen's' head,

She moved to sit beside me; in this light I could see she had cuts all over her face, she had a split lip, and a black eye, and she also had quite a large cut running through her left eyebrow.

"Donna, you must know that The Doctor will do the same thing for you that I'm doing for Jenny"

"How do you know his name?" I asked

"He's .....Well maybe it's better if he tells you "she said smiling

"What are you doing?"

"Taking her beatings for her"

I must have looked shocked as she quickly said "she can't heal as quickly as I can and she's younger so she's my responsibility"

"But you're about fifteen"

"Donna I'm 247"

"Oh yeah Time-Lady"

"You haven't been a Time-Lady long have you?"

"No only a day"

She smiled in amusement "still you're probably more of an adult that me, I'm about 12 in human years"

"I doubt that's true"

She shrugged her shoulders "I'm gonna wake Jenny up, so you can meet her, probably better if you meet her first before she meets Grand....The Doctor"

I nodded as she stood and walked over to Jenny

"Jen wake up, Jenny"

"Nov I'm sleeping

"'Generated anomaly' you kept me up half the night wanting to talk to Donna, now she's awake you want to sleep"

Then it clicked 'generated anomaly' "Jenny?" I whispered. She's alive?

The girl at Nova's feet, sat up and smiled, "Donna" she exclaimed.

She threw off her blanket and ran towards; she hugged me before I had a chance to see her face

"I'm so glad to see you" she shouted pulling back so she could see my face,

it WAS Jenny, from her blonde hair to her Doctor-like eyes. Like Nova she had a split lip but apart from a bruised cheek her face was unharmed.

"Jenny" Nova scolded and Jenny took a step back and bowed slightly

"Excuse her manners Donna I've been trying to teach her properly Time-Lord etiquette" Nova laughed as Jenny hit her arm

"It's alright" I poked Jenny in the shoulder

"Oi"

"Shush, you'll wake up The Doctor" Nova said pointing to The Doctor

"You're real" I whispered

"Yeah I noticed Thanks"

I hit her again "Cheeky, like your Dad, how are you alive?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Nova who answered "we don't know she can't heal like me so..."

She trailed off as The Doctor stirred murmuring in his sleep

"...you're my daughter...and we've only just got started......Novy......I ran too........love............Donna"

I knelt down and stroked his forehead, "shush" I said as I kissed it

"Aaaawwww" I heard from behind me

"Oh shut up!"

The Doctor stirred again ".......Donna......."

The unlocking of the door, woke him with a start, "what,"

The door opened and I heard Nova say "Thanks" then the door shut and locked again,

I sat down next to The Doctor as he got his bearings.

***

Doctor POV

I took Donnas' hand as she sat next to me,

I blinked a couple of times to let my eyes adjust,

"Doctor" Donna said

"Yeah?" I replied staring at the impossible sight in front of me

"Breath" she ordered and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in,

Then there was a silence, a silence that no-one dared broke. After what felt like hours I stood up and hugged Jenny...

"Jenny" I whispered my eyes filling

"Dad" she whispered back

I was a dad again, _me_

"But how?" I stammered

"I don't know, luck I guess" I pulled back to look at her face, I saw her split lip and bruised cheek

"What have they done to you?" I asked through gritted teeth

She shrugged "I'm fine Dad; Nova has been getting the worst of it"

"Nova?"

I looked behind Jenny to see a girl around the human age of 15 holding a tray with bowls and mugs on it. She passed the tray to Donna and bowed to me

"_Welcome grandfather" _she said in Gallifreyan

I returned her bow "_granddaughter Nova" _I replied. We both straighten and smiled, then she ran and hugged me, I lifted her into the air and spun around

"_I knew it, I knew you would survive"_ she exclaimed

"_You know me Novy; I'm always surviving but what about you how?"_

"_Erm.....Dad wouldn't let me... leave until the last minute; I managed to... get in a TARDIS as we lost the Cruciform"_

"_You can fly a TARDIS?" _I said stopping the spin confused over her answer

"_No I crashed, she was very old and didn't repair" _she said sadly. Something about her story didn't seem right.

I put her down in the light that was shining through the door, I gasped when I saw her face

"_What happened to you?" _I asked angrily

"_We're on Zaron 4 Grandpa, what did you think was going to happen?"_

"_Jenny isn't like that"_

"_Yes I know"_

"_So why are you so much worse?"_

"Oi, space-people in English please" Donna shouted

"Sorry" me and Nova answered

I stepped towards Donna and took the tray from her, "how about we discuss this over breakfast? Don't want it to get cold" I sat down and placed the tray in front of me, it contained 4 mugs and 4 bowls.

"Well come on!" I said pulling Donna down, Jenny and Nova sat in front us the other side of the tray,

"Donna, Nova is my Granddaughter" I said quickly passing her a bowl

"WHAT?!" she shouted hitting my arm with her free hand "why don't you tell me these things"

"Sorry" I said giving her my biggest grin

"You should be" she replied pulling a grimacing face at the smell of the food in the bowl

Nova and Jenny started laughing

"What?" me and Donna both asked

Nova answered "you two are like an old married couple"

Still giggling both Jenny and Nova grabbed a bowl and poured the contents of a mug into it

I looked at them puzzled, but did the same as did Donna

"It makes it taste better, its foul on its own"

I had to admit it did smell better, so I took a bite and it didn't taste that bad,

"So Jenny why does Nova have so many more cuts and bruises than you?" I asked taking a bite

"Because she's stubborn, and thinks because she's older she has to take it all" she replied

"English Jenny" Donna scolded

"Yes mother" Jenny smiled

"_Novy"?_

"Oi! I said English" Donna reminded

"Look I don't see what the big deal is, I can heal, and Jenny can't, so at presentations I tend to take more of a beating"

"Nova you haven't?" I groaned

"What?"

"Nova"

"Grandpa"

"You two there are two other people here"

"Nova has decided to take my beatings for me, or aggravate the Emperor's son so he'll hit her instead of me!"

"NOVA!"

"DONT'T ACT LIKE YO WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THE SAME THING ...TH"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, she doesn't know"

"Sorry, Grandfather"

"It's alright, but just because your dad trained you to withstand such an attack doesn't mean you have to take it"

"I know but Jenny is..."

"Now my responsibility not yours" I kissed her forehead and turned to Jenny

"You shouldn't of let her do that, but I'm glad you're safe" I next kissed Jenny's forehead

I turned to Donna "Donna, I will not let you get hurt, I can't" I kissed her on the lips, a usual peck

"We're a family now" she replied "bit domestic for you isn't it" she smiled

"Just a bit" I smiled back. I seemed to forget that Nova and Jenny were in the room, all I saw was Donna, she looked beautiful in the morning sunlight, I kissed her again and again, peck after peck until...

"Get a room, Gran and Gramps, Children in the room" Nova hinted

"Oi I'm too young to be called a Gran, and too be frank he looks too young to be called Gramps.... how about Pops then that sounds like 'dad' to everyone else"

"Pops I like it" I agreed "but what about you?"

"Just Donna"

"Spoils sport!"

"Shut it"

I laughed then returned to my food, we finished our food in silence.

Just as we finished, the door unlocked and opened.

Chapter 6: An Emperor's Greeting

Doctor POV

Nova and Jenny both looked confused; this didn't look like a normal after breakfast visit

Standing in the doorway was the Captain from yesterday

"Up!" he ordered

"Please?" Donna whispered as she stood up, but she was the only one the rest of us stayed down

"UP! NOW" the Captain repeated

"Why?" Nova asked

The Captain walked up to her and slapped her across the face

"Hey!" I said standing

Nova stayed silent, but stood up. The Captain turned to Jenny who was still on the floor "up" he said

She looked at me and I nodded, she slowly got to her feet.

"You are going to meet the Emperor and his guests, but first you shall receive new clothes and have the opportunity to wash, the Emperor does not like his guests to see his pets dirty" I winced

"We are not domestic animals for your Emperor's viewing" I said through gritted teeth "our race..."

"Your race is gone, while you are here your race means nothing" he replied

"We had a presentation two days ago" Jenny complained

"That was before our other guests arrived now the Emperor wants to show off the new additions" the Captain said with a sadistic smile

"Right then "I said grabbing Donnas' hand "Allons-y"

More soldiers came in to the cell and escorted us a short way along the long corridor, one guard tried to pull Donna away from me

"NO she stays with me!" I stated to the guard

"Female bathroom is separate"

"I'm not letting any of them out of my sight!"

Donna stroked the back of my hand with her thumb "we'll be fine" she said reassuringly.

I nodded and kissed each of their foreheads, "stay safe" I mouthed to Donna, she nodded

Guards forced them into a room on the left while I went into the one on the right,

The room was all white and simple, it had a basic sink, toilet and a very simple looking shower with one tap that I was guessing was cold, on the floor was another set of slave clothes.

I quickly washed in a FREEZING shower then got changed, my hair felt flat so I spiked it with water.

"Leave the other clothes in the room" the voice of the guard called from outside

I sighed and begun to gather the other bits of clothing into a pile, I hated this we were being treated like pets, circus animals for the Zavarons, a race a complete opposite to our own, but I had been reunited with Nova and Jenny, I had them and I had Donna, I had a family. I took a deep breath and put on a well practiced strong face. I was falling apart inside at the prospect of anyone hurting my family, the flashback of the Captain slapping Nova was heart breaking; her eyes had looked so defeated, not a look I had seen from a Time-Lady in a long time. But I would be strong for them, for my family.

I left the bathroom and returned to the hallway, I smiled at the guard helmet in front of me "all done" I stated. He nodded "turn around" he ordered. I gave him an odd looked but obeyed. As I suspected he bound my hands. I turned back around and leaned against the wall, the corridor looked much lighter in the morning light, it seemed much brighter.  
I looked up and down the corridor. In total there were five guards including the Captain, the cell we had just come from was at the very end of the corridor and the only other doors were the two bathroom doors I was currently standing beside. I could see the stairs we had come down the previous evening. I sighed at the moment our chances of escape was not looking good, especially when I didn't know where the TARDIS was.

Nova came out of the bathroom first; her brunette hair wet and tied into a bun on her head, her face looked even more bruised in the light, why hadn't she healed? A guard tied her hands and she came and rested against the wall next to me.

"_You alright Pops" _she asked

"_Yeah I'm always alright... Nova why haven't you healed?" _I asked in turn, she shrugged her shoulders

"_I'm getting weaker; I've been sleeping every night! And it still doesn't seem to be working"_

"_Novy don't take it anymore, you can't regenerate here"_

"_I know"_ she said defeated

Jenny was the next to come out if the bathroom, just like Nova her hair was wet and tied up, although the bruise I had seen in this morning had faded slightly. The guard tied her hands just as Donna came out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful, her gorgeous red hair was wet and the drops of water glistened in the sunlight and I wanted nothing more than to run my hand through it, in fact I tried but I couldn't due to my bound hands.

Another guard bound her hands.

"To the gallery" the Captain ordered as he moved to the front, a guard each grabbed one of us by the elbow and forced along the corridor and up the stairs.

The guard was holding my elbow was holding it very tightly and from the sound of Donna so was hers

"Do you mind?... that hurts...Oi!" she muttered but the guard ignored her.

We were lead into a large hall that contained a small stage at the far end, as we walked into the room other Zavarons were setting up many tables and chairs. Then covering them with tablecloths and gold cutlery.  
On the stage sat three golden thrones; the one in the middle sat slightly higher than the others. The very back wall of the hall hung all the trinkets and clothes the Captain had confiscated yesterday as well as what I assumed were Jenny and Nova clothes as one of the outfits was a set of Gallifreyan armour.

The guards took as onto the stage and to the back wall, I could see my sonic screwdriver on it.

Each guard placed us at equally spaced points on the wall; they unbound our hands only to place them into handcuffs on chains.

"You will stay here until the Royal Family and his guests are ready" the Captain said to us. He then walked back the way we came and all the guards took up positions around the hall.

"Well this is fun!" Donna groaned, she was to my left and Nova was on my right, Jenny was on Nova's right

"Well...could be worse" I replied tugging on the chain

"How?" she asked

"Could be....blue" I said

"Blue?"

"Yes blue" I said giving the chain a rather hard tug

"Dad we tried that already it won't budge" Jenny said sitting down,

"Well I had to try" I said still pulling on the chain.

"So how long do we have to wait" asked Donna also sitting down

"Depends we've sat here for about four hours before" Nova replied, I looked at her and saw my sonic screwdriver above her

"_Nova, can you reach the screwdriver above your head?" _I asked anxiously glancing at the guards

She looked up and pretended to stretch, pulling the chain as high as it would go. Her fingers could just skim the screwdriver, she went on tip toes grabbed it and pulled it down.  
She quickly sat down.

"_Well done Novy!" _I smiled

I glanced at the place where the screwdriver had been, I gap wasn't that noticeable but I still felt like a gap the size of Gallifrey to me.

"_Hide it" _I mouthed to Nova, she nodded and slid it down the sleeve.

I sat down, just as the first of what I assumed were the guests entering the hall, I sighed they started pointing at us and murmuring amongst themselves.

I turned to Donna and gave her a signature smile, "Donna don't look at them" I said

"Why?" she replied

"They don't deserve it" I said with a cheeky smile

"Aaaawwww" I heard Jenny say "such a romantic"

"Oh shut up" Donna stated smiling

"_Pops don't let them see that you and Donna are together, don't give them leverage" _Nova warned to which I nodded

I didn't like being not able to move, being stationary was just so...human.

The hall was nearly full, the tables were full of Zavarons that were elegantly dressed; I felt sick.

There were three large knocks; KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen please stand for the entrance of the Zavaron Royal Family" a voice announced

All the guests stood and faced the door, Donna moved slightly to stand up but stopped when she saw that neither me, Jenny nor Nova stood; in fact Nova and Jenny looked bored.

The grand door opened and three figures walked in. Each were wearing bright blue robes, the youngest stood in the middle; his blonde curly hair reached his shoulders, had an arrogant look on his face. He stared right at Nova who avoided his gaze by staring at the floor.  
The two figures standing behind him looked like his parents as they both had matching blonde curly hair, the male had a thick gold band on his head, where as the female wore a smaller silver band.  
The son; who was about 14 ran down the centre aisle and sat on the right hand side throne, His parents however walked down slowly. The mother sat down on the left hand side throne, and the father addressed the guests.

"Welcome the high families of the Zavarons, I welcome you as my guests to provide you with a chance to see a myth amongst our people, to provide you with night of feasting and entertainment, please sit and enjoy" he announced to the crowd.

The guests clapped and Jenny snorted.

"_We're the entertainment"_ Nova whispered _"I'll keep Jenny safe and you can keep Donna safe"_

"_Nova I said No_!"

"_Look you can't protects us all, and I don't expect you to chose"_

"Let the feast begin" the King announced and dozens of servants flooded the room bringing in food. The smell of it made my mouth water and my stomach rumble.

"Do we get to eat?" Donna asked in the same state as me

"Yes if they" Jenny pointed to the thrones "say we can" Jenny answered "but if they don't we'll get something in the cell"

I saw the son's hand wave and a servant ran to him, the son ordered him to do something but the noise of the hall made it so I couldn't hear.

"Great" Nova muttered "just perfect"

I was going to ask what was wrong when the same servant walked to Nova and said

"Prince Felix wishes to see you"

"No"

"But Prince Felix insists"

"He can insist all he likes I said NO" Nova spat

"Very well"

"What was that about?" I asked

"_He wants me to sit beside him, it's an act of acceptance, and the Prince needs a wife, I it so seems am the one he wants" _she gagged

I hissed in anger, _"he wants what"_ how can a Zavaron want to wed a Time-Lady

"_I know doesn't it make you sick" _she spat

"_Has he made any...advances?" _I asked dreading the answer

She smirked proudly "_only once, and I broke his nose"_

I did a few calculations in my head _"how long have you two been here?" _

"_3 weeks, their medication is very advanced so his nose wasn't broken for long" _she answered

I was just about to ask another question when the Emperor stood up again

"Now for a sight not seen on this planet since before the great war of time...a TARDIS" he announced to the crowd. He waved his hand and the large doors opened again. The TARDIS stood on a levitation device of some sort and was being dragged down the centre aisle towards the stage.

Her presents was comforting and I could sense that the Time-Ladies beside had calmed. The Zavarons stared at her muttering loudly.

"Silence!" The Emperor shouted; the room immediately went quiet.

The TARDIS was placed between on the stage between Nova and I.

"Our legends tell us that a TARDIS can hold a whole planets worth of people, and now we will use its technology to expand the Zavaron empire" The Emperor announced to which the guest applauded.

"Not bloody likely" Donna muttered

"Silence Time-Lord..." The Emperor said turning away from the guests to address us

"...Lady" Donna interrupted

"Silence"

"But she's right, there's no way you lot will even be able open the door let use her technology" I said

"That's where you come in Time-Lord"

"Oh really and how are you going to make me do that?"

"We have our ways"

The emperor waved his hand and the guards; which were stationed around the room marched onto the stage and pulled all four of us to our feet

"OI..." Donna moaned

"Yeah you only had to ask" I said cheekily only to be slapped in the back of the head.

The Emperor walked towards me grinning.

"So Time-Lord which one of these lovely ladies do I have to threaten to make you help us eh?" he asked

I took a sharp breath but stayed silent; never breaking eye contact with the man in front of me

"So remaining silent are we? What happen to the chatty man of a moment ago? Still silent? Pity, we'll just have to see then won't we?"

My hearts were beating extremely fast as the emperor matched between the three women I cared about the most.

"Well let's see, we have the blonde, the ginger and the brunette...hmm choices...Felix how about you chose?"

"The ginger daddy" Felix answered

The turned my head towards Donna who had turned slightly pale.

"Oh good choice Felix got it in one, Jackson bring her over here" the emperor ordered

Jackson stepped forward and unchained Donna from the wall and pulled her over to where I stood. I looked deep into her eyes and saw her fear.

"Right what to do with you..." The emperor said to Donna as he stroked her cheek; she flinched

"Touch her and..." I interrupted

"And you'll what, if you hadn't noticed Time-Lord you're chained to a wall" he laughed and as if just to prove a point he slapped me in the face.

I could hear the chains rattling behind me as Jenny and Nova tried to break free. I also felt the pain through Donnas' connection as she tried to keep her promise to me. I turned my head to face her; I saw the silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Donna..."I whispered

"Now maybe if I knock some sense into ginger here you may reconsider" said the emperor as he raised his hand

"NO!" Nova, Jenny and I shouted

Then everything froze

Chapter 7: Frozen in Time

Donna POV

I shut my eyes waiting for the blow to my face; but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Everything and everyone in the room except The Doctor, Nova, Jenny and I had literally stopped as if someone had pressed a pause button. The emperor's hand stood suspended in the air.

"Donna" I heard The Doctor sigh "are you alright?"

I nodded as I pulled myself out of Jacksons gripped and walked over him to hug him.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" I asked

"I'll explain in a minute, go and get the sonic off Nova" he replied before kissing my forehead

"Okay" I said as I walked over to Nova. She was still standing and her eyes were clenched shut and she looked in pain.

"Nova are you okay?" I asked

She didn't answer she only nodded and placed the screwdriver in my hands. I hurried quickly over to The Doctor and unlocked his chains. When he was free he hugged me for a long moment whispering in my ear "I was so scared Donna"

"I know so was I" I whispered back

He touched his lips with mine briefly before running over to Jenny to unlock her chains, "Donna start pulling our stuff down from the wall and put it in the TARDIS we haven't got much time" he said

Once Jenny was free she ran to Nova "Nov?"

"Jenny help Donna" The Doctor ordered

"But Dad"

"Now"

Jenny nodded and started to help me pull the random trinkets and clothes from the wall

"Doctor you need to open the TARDIS" I said

He nodded and clicked his fingers. The TARDIS doors opened

"Thanks "said as I started taking the items to the TARDIS

***

Doctor POV

I unlocked Nova's chains and she sank to the floor. I knelt down beside her,

"Nova you need to stop" I said calmly

"No....not until...we're.....safe" she stumbled

"We're safe now, just stop"

"No" she said

"_Please Novy you've done enough" _I pleaded

She still shook her head and started to stand, I helped her as she was shaking

"All done "Donna announced as she walked over to us

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" she asked

"She's stopped time" I replied "it takes a lot of energy especially in a large room like this"

Nova shook her head "the ...building" she said through gritted teeth

"Okay we need to get you into the TARDIS" I said starting to pick her up

"NO!" she said stepping forward towards the three thrones. She opened her eyes and I heard Jenny and Donna gasp. Her eyes were shining bright gold and small golden tears were streaming down her face.

"He's got my....necklace" she said as she stumbled towards the Prince.

That's when it caught my eye, a small red heart hung on a golden rope; covering the heart were gold Gallifreyan symbols which spelt out 'the heart of the situation'

Donna saw it too and walked over to the frozen Prince while I picked up Nova; who was close to falling over.

Donna unclipped it from the Prince's neck and passed it to Nova who clutched it to her chest.

"_You kept it?"_ I asked

"_Of course I did"_ she replied

She closed her eyes again and her head nodded as she tried to stay conscience.

"Nova you need to stay awake otherwise..." for a split second everyone in the hall move again then froze once more "...the time lock will stop"

I carried her to the TARDIS and into the control room avoiding the clothes and trinkets which had been thrown in.

I carefully placed her on the chair next to the console. Donna came up beside me and stroked Nova's head while Jenny shut the door.

"Novy you can stop now" I said

She nodded and opened her eyes slowly, her whole body relaxed and the TARDIS hummed with life. As quickly as I could I hit the buttons and levers necessary to get the TARDIS into the vortex.

"DOCTOR!" I heard Donna shout

I turned and saw Donna standing over Nova performing CPR on both her hearts

I rushed over and took over one of the hearts "what happened?" I asked

"I don't know one minute she was fine the next there was no pulse" Donna replied

"Jenny get the sonic screwdriver and put it on setting 57 quickly" I shouted

Donna and I kept up the chest compressions on Nova's chest

"Okay what now?" Jenny asked

"Place it between her hearts and press the button" I said stopping the compressions

"Clear" Donna said as Jenny placed the screwdriver on Nova's chest on pressed the button

The electric current pulsed through her body causing Nova to shock back to life with a big breath

"_Grandpa!" _she cried

"_I'm here" I_ comforted

"_I don't know what to do, I was never taught to regenerate" _she said panicking

"_It's okay" _

"_No it's not"_

"_Just let it happen don't fight it" _I instructed

"_O...kay" _she said struggling to get to her feet. She placed her necklace in my hand

"Thank you" she said standing to her full height; preparing

I stepped back and put my arms around Donna and Jenny

"Does it hurt?" Jenny asked quietly

I didn't answer. But it did, I had been through it nine times and each term it hurt the same.

Nova took a deep breath and exploded in a mass of gold light; sending the light all over the console room. Both Donna and Jenny shielded their eyes in my chest.

I watched as my granddaughter changed. She became slightly shorter; her brunette hair grew longer and turned a deep red. The glow faded and I got the first look at her new face. She looked like a mixture of her mother and Jenny but her red hair and bright blue eyes made her look like Donnas' long lost sister.

"Well" she said in a voice that was slightly higher than before; "wow is that my voice...that's weird...hello...hhheellllllooo...well that's so cool....no I need a new word...good...fantastic....wizard...yeah wizard" she said

"Well you can tell she's related to you she doesn't shut up" Donna muttered turning to her

I smirked, and then I realised what hair colour she had

"Oh that is so not fair, I've been waiting nine regenerations to be ginger and I still get nothing and you get it on the first go"

"WHAT! I'm ginger that's brilliant" she said running her hand through her hair

Donna stepped forward and pulled her into a hug "just wanted to check" she said laughing

Jenny joined the hug so just for fun I joined as well. So we stood there for a long while and I felt the deep connection between has grow.

"Right I don't know about you but I need to get out of these clothes" Donna laughed removing herself from the hug and going over to the clothes and trinkets that had been thrown into the TARDIS. Jenny joined her picking up the green combat clothes that I had seen her wearing on Messaline.

Donna noticed this too "what is it with you lot and wearing the same clothes"

"They are sentimental" I heard Jenny say

I still had Nova in my arms as she exhaled a long breath and a golden mist came out, she shook slightly

"_Grandpa..." _she whispered

"_It's alright, it's natural" _I reassured her

I held her as she exhaled a few more times surrounding us in a golden mist. When she stopped shaking I took the necklace from my hand and clipped it around her neck, then I kissed her head.

"_There it's all better"_ I said as I looked up. Donna and Jenny had left the console room. Nova stepped towards the rest of the pile of clothes and trinkets.

She picked up the bronze and black Gallifreyan armour and hugged it to her chest. _"I guess it won't fit now"_ she said

"_You won't need it; I promise you, leave it behind embrace this new body, this new life"_

"_It's all gone... and when I wore this I felt like..."_

"_...you were back"_

She nodded wiping her tears away and picking up the few trinkets that were hers, "_is the room still here?"_

"_yes" _I said quietly, I spent a lot of time in that room over the years a room that replicated the garden I had on Gallifrey, a room that replicated the twin suns and the red sky perfectly._ "But it's not the same"_

"_I know" _she said flipping open a penknife like object to reveal a mirror

"_Sonic?" _I asked laughing

"_Of course.... dude that's me, that's weird"_

"_It takes a while to get used to"_ I said picking up my clothes and trinkets. Which took a while.

"Come on, I'll show you your room" I said walking towards the hallway

"Can I share with Jenny?" she asked like a small child scared of the dark

"Of course you can" I replied.

I took her hand and lead her down the hallway.

Chapter 8: A Family

Donna POV

I saw The Doctor holding Nova as she shook and exhaled the golden mist and I knew this was a private moment that they both needed.

"Come on" I said to Jenny "let's have a cup of tea"

"And a banana?" she replied in a very Doctorish fashion

"Of course" I said leading the way to the kitchen.

We dropped the clothes and other objects we were carrying in my room on the way and I noticed the TARDIS had created a new room between it and The Doctor's room. A small engraving on a small plaque on the door said 'Nova and Jenny'.

"I guess that's your room" I said to Jenny "do you mind sharing?"

"No I prefer it; I don't think either of us could sleep on our own after..."

"Yeah" I said leading to the kitchen.

Once we were at the kitchen Jenny sat down at the table and took a banana from the fruit bowl that the TARDIS had put in the middle of the table.

"How do you take your tea Jenny?" I asked

"Dunno? Never had tea before" she replied

"Oh? Well I suppose it's an earth thing...well I'll make you one the way your dad has it" I said adding a ridiculous amount of sugar into one mug and none the other

"What's he like?" she asked after taking a bite of the banana

"Who? Your Dad?" I replied

She nodded

"Well...erm..." I said. Then I realised I knew nothing about him, all I knew was that he was a Time-Lord from Gallifrey and that's it.

"I don't really know...he talks but he never says anything" I admitted

I was falling for a man I knew nothing about.

To my surprise she nodded "Nova is the same, she talks all the time but tells me nothing"

Our eyes began to fill, the kettle finished boiling but I ignored it.

I walked over to her and hugged her "don't worry about it, they have been through a painful experience and they aren't ready to talk about it yet" I said reassuring myself as well as her.

She started shaking as tears began to run down her face and it was that moment that I realised that she was still just a child.

"What happened to Nova?" she asked

"She regenerated" I answered

"Is that what happened to me?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask your dad"

She pulled away from my embrace and took another bite of her banana; closing off in a very Doctorish fashion.

I walked to the kettle and poured some water into the mugs.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you" I asked adding the milk.

"Not much, I left Messaline on a ship, crashed, found Nova, got captured, then met you again" she replied

"So how long has it been since you saw me?" I said passing her a mug

"A month; give or take a few days" she answered staring at the mug in front of her; unsure of what to do.

I laughed "you drink it Jenny"

She smiled and took a sip. She then gave a giant grin and took another.

"Be careful, it's hot" I said smiling

"Teas good" she said quickly before taking another sip.

I sipped my tea and studied her as she drunk hers, the girl in front of me acted like The Doctor but at the same time was completely different; which just created more questions and wasn't at all helpful.

"Donna?" Jenny asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"Hmm?" I replied

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead" I said before taking another sip out my tea

"Are you my mum?"

I almost choked on the tea.

"I don't mean in a biological aspect but in a.... well Nova was telling me that it's a custom for the parents of a child to name them... and as dad didn't name me and...Well didn't really want to know me until you sorted him out that makes you my mother does it not?" she explain

I stared at her confused for a moment before answering "yes I supposed it does"

She smiled and stood up and placed her mug and banana peel in the sink.

"Well I'm going to get changed and have a chat with Nova, see you later...Mum" she said as she skipped out of the room.

I sat in thought. I had just become a mum...sort of. I had to admit the thought of being the mother of The Doctor's child was appealing, Jenny did feel like a daughter to me. And what about Nova, she had told me that in human years she was around twelve; still a child, but what did she need me to be. Jenny needed a mother, but Nova... well I didn't know enough about the Time-Lady to know. And what about The Doctor; what was I to him. I knew so little about him but the thought of living without him was just too painful to think about.

I closed my eyes and thought of the memories that The Doctor had given me. Most of it was a blur of circles and symbols of which I could only assume were Gallifreyan, I focused on the thought of family. And images of The Doctor and group of beautiful people with pale skin and amber eyes came into view. I sighed and opened my eyes in defeat. His memories were too confusing.

I stood and placed my mug in the sink; I placed the banana peel from the sink and put it in the bin.

I walked out of the kitchen and along the hall to my room; it was time to get out of these clothes.

***

"Donna?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

"It's open" I shouted still reading the book I held.

I glanced up as the door opened and The Doctor came into my room back in his usual suit and lay beside me on my bed.

I continued to read my book as he stared at me. And it took all my strength not to smile.

He pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows and started to read over my shoulder.

"Never thought that Quantum Physics was your thing" he said taking the book from me and flicking through it

"Well thanks to your Time-lordly memories, I simply can't look at a fashion mag the same way" I said reaching for the book

"I do have that effect on people" he threw the book across the room

"Oi" I shouted hitting him in the arm

"Sorry" he said giving me a grin, he leaning in and kissed the tip of my nose

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. "I've got something to show you"

He took me into the corridor and then into his room. His room was a mixture of deep reds and purples; the walls were swirls of red and purple. In front of the opposite wall to the door held a large bed made of dark wood with a purple bed spread and red pillows. On either side of the bed were beside tables made of purple wood. To the left of the door there was a built in wardrobe of purple wood and to the right of the door the wall held a giant bookcase; also made of dark wood filled with books of every shape and size; which stretched across the whole of the wall except for a desk which slotted into the bookcase perfectly.  
Across the desk were several open books, bits of paper, pens and an enormous red feather.

The Doctor sat me down on the bed.

"Just sit there, I'll just go and get it" he said as he went to the wardrobe and began to rummage through it.

"I know...it's in...here..........somewhere"

I kicked off my Ugg boots and climbed further up the bed and made myself comfortable in the mass of red pillows.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Nova?"

"Fine, she's sleeping now, Jenny is looking after her" he answered still rummaging

"Will I regenerate?" I asked

"Most likely"

"What about Jenny?"

"I don't know" he said very quietly I could so just hear him.

He continued to rummage in silence while I stared at his back

"Aha here we are" he said pulling a dark blue shoe box out of the wardrobe and coming to sit next to me on the bed

"What is it?" I asked staring at the box

"In here are photos, photos I have collected throughout my 900 years" he replied patting the box, "I haven't shown anybody these before"

I took his hand from the top of the box and held it with both of mine, "so what makes me so special?" I asked staring at his hand

He tilted my head up so I had to look at him with his other hand "Everything Donna, I haven't shown these to anyone before because I was scared too, but with you I'm not. I never told you how I felt when you were human because... you said that you didn't want that type of relationship and I couldn't bear to lose you"

I starred right in to his eyes and kissed him; really kissed him and he kissed me back. My hands worked their way into his hair, while his moved the shoe box to the bedside table next to him and then on to my hips. I leant back so I was lying down on the bed and he was above me. I ran my hands through his hair then rested them in his neck.  
We pulled apart for air. We stared into each others' eyes; I felt his love through our connection, it was not a look I had seen before. With Lance I had never felt loved like I felt now, lust yes but not the love I thought he felt for me. With all the others it had been the same; I suppose men for me were like my job. Temporary. But with The Doctor... well it felt right, permanent.

"I think I'm falling for you, Donna Noble" he whispered as he kissed me again. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip asking for entrance; which I granted. We explored each others' mouths as my hands ran under the collar of his shirt, removing his tie and throwing it across the room. His hand took both of mine as I went to undo the buttons of his shirt. He put them above my head and pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"Not yet Donna" he said firmly; out of breath

A wave of rejection washed over me and I felt my eyes begin to fill. He must have felt it through our connection.

"It's not that I don't want to Donna, I do, it's just... I don't want you to regret anything" he said sitting up

"I won't..."

"Just think about it Donna, what do you know about me?" he asked

I blinked back the tears as I stared at him in silence; I didn't know anything about him

"Exactly, no-one does, and no-one ever wanted to" he said looking away from me

"But I do, I was talking to Jenny earlier and she wanted me to tell her about you, but then I realised I knew nothing and I was ashamed at myself for not asking" I told him turning his face back to mine.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about, I didn't really tell you anything, I mean I know a lot about you...Jenny really asked you?"

I nodded and a few silent tears slid down my face "she called me mum as well"

His face lit up "really?"

I nodded again and he kissed the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Donna"

"I won't regret anything; not with you, remember the kiss when we met Agatha Christie? I didn't regret that. In fact I had been looking for an excuse to kiss you for a long time" I whispered

He kissed me again but this time it was slower; he was showing me what I meant to him. I let my hands gradually go from cupping his face down to his shirt again, but he pulled away before I attempted to undo any buttons.

He sighed and stroked my hair. "Donna..."

"Please...it's just sex"

"Not to me, I want our first time to be special. I'm sorry" he said getting off the bed

I let the tears flow; I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them.

He was back by my side hugging me just as quick as he left, I almost shrugged him off but I needed the contact.  
He let me cry for a moment,

"Donna? Please tell me what's wrong" he pleaded

I didn't answer at first, but I was scared feeling the love he felt for me was making me do what I did with Lance and the others; rush into things before they leave and I get hurt.

"Please Donna" he said again

"You'll think it's stupid" I said through the tears

He kissed my temple, "nothing about you could be stupid"

I took a deep breath "it's just...men tend to.....leave if I don't..." I couldn't finish but he understood

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head

"I will never leave Donna, I promise you that"

"You can't promise that"

He tilted my head up "yes I can" he promised. He kissed me once then just held me as I cried all the tears out of me. But as he held me I felt safe.

He whispered reassuring words to me as my tears fell and I finally fell asleep in his embrace.

Epilogue

The Doctor held Donna as she slept and he silently cursed those who had forced Donna to cry.

He kissed the top of the head and looked over to the shoe box on the bedside table beside him, and thought of all the people who had left him that were pictured in those photos.  
He would show Donna these photos to Donna; to show her how much she meant to him .

***

Jenny lay on her bed in her new room, looking up from the book she was reading she checked on Nova. The new red head had muttered in her sleep. Jenny smiled and went back to her book 'The Time-Lords; The legend' The TARDIS had left it on her bed and after reading a few chapters she was proud to be a Time-Lady.

***

The TARDIS hummed happily as she felt that the family inside her were safe. And she knew that The Doctor would not be alone again.


End file.
